Full Moon
by vixin68
Summary: When Bella discovers a secret that's been kept from her for 18 years, it changes everything, and things in Forks get even stranger. This is Full Moon, my extended version of New Moon.
1. Background Info, Disclaimer

**Full Moon  
(For my book cover, check my profile, there's a link)**

_The fairy tale was back on.  
Prince returned, bad spell broken.  
I wasn't sure exactly what to do about the leftover, unresolved character.  
Where was his happily ever after?_

New Moon, pg. 550.

**Discalimer: Oh fuck it, this is Fan Fiction, I don't need any damn disclaimer you all know I'm not Stephenie Meyer.  
**Ok, this is confusing, so bear with me. My fan fiction FOR JACOB starts after page 423 in New Moon. (That's right after Bella left to save Edward in Italy with Alice despite Jacobs begging her to stay.)  
For Bella and Edward though, the story goes on until page 547. (Edward & Bella are back in Forks, she knows he loves her, & Bella gets yelled at by Charlie for leaving for three days.)  
Also, pretend Jacob explained about imprinting to Bella when she first found out about his being a werewolf, instead of in Eclipse.

Now Enjoy :)


	2. Charlie's Secret

**Remember, Jacob's sad because Bella (the "love" of his life) has just left him.  
J**acob sipped his coke warily. He was sitting in the Port Angeles mall, somewhere he rarely went. Actually, he could only remember going there once before, and that had been to get some parts for Billys wheelchair. The place was unfamiliar territory, which was exactly why he had chosen it. Here he wouldn't be reminded of the things he was trying so desperatly to forget everywere he turned, that and he wouldn't run into anyone he knew. None of his pack brothers would come looking for him here, so he had privacy to wallow in his own self-pity. His thoughts were suddenly interupted by an angelic voice.  
"Excuse me, do you know how to get to Forks from here?"  
Intrest lost.  
"Ya," he muttered the directions quickly, keeping his gaze on the table top, hoping the thing reminding him of his misery would go away.  
"One sec, let me just get a pen -" As if on cue a small black pen fell to the ground making a light clattering noise. Jacob noticed it had a silver snake wrapped around it from end to tip. He and the girl reached for it at the same time, he had to scoot his chair out some so she got to it first. A second later his big brown hand was covering her small white one, and an electric shock ran threw him, it was as if he was waking up for the first time after a sixteen year long nap. She hastily removed her hand and as she did so he looked up at her for the first time, and it was in that second that he knew he would never look away. His breath caught and if felt like he had been kicked in the stomache.  
"Thanks." She said, standing back up. His eyes followed her. She was blushing and her hazel eyes seemed to be looking everywere but at him.  
"No problem." He managed as soon as he found his voice again. He grinned. "Cool pen." She smiled and it seemed like his heart would jump out of his chest. He vowed he would make her smile again if it was the last thing he did. Regaining control of his breathing he held out his hand. "I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." He said.  
"Lina Rose." She said, reaching forward to shake his hand. The minute he felt her smooth skin against his, his heart started racing again, he was sure she could hear it. She let go of his hand. God was he having a heart attack?! He shook his head trying to clear it and offered her a seat. He watched carefully for her reaction. She tucked a strand of her long, strawberry blonde hair behind her ear and took a seat across from him. She was wearing a cream colored pea coat with a checkered scarf that she began loosening. Very european. He had never met anyone that looked quite like her, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something very familiar about her. . . .  
"So, you're headed to Forks, huh?" He wanted desperatly to hear her angelic voice again and could care less what it was they were talking about. To his dismay she nodded her head but released no words. He tried again. "Buisness or pleasure?" He asked, winking. That made her laugh. The sound was like nothing he had ever heard before, it was purely enticing, everything about it dragging him in, willing him to find out more. He took a breath to steady himself.  
"Both." She replied, and it looked like she was debating whether or not to say more. He gave her an encouraging nod and it seemed to win her over. "I'm kind of on a mission," She grinned. "I'm looking for a man named Charlie. He's supposed to be a police officer, so I thought I'd start down by the police station and see if they'll give me his address."  
It took him a minute to process this information. "Charlie? Charlie Swan?" He asked.  
She nodded. "Do you know him?"  
"Ya!" He replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Ya, of course I know him, I can take you straight to his house if you want." She looked skeptical and a little wary. "Don't worry," He said laughing. "I'm not a serial killer or anything." _Just a werewolf. _She laughed again and he willed himself not to keel over and die. He decided if she said no he would have to take her by force. To his immediate relief though, that wouldn't be necessary.  
"Ok." She agreed, chewing her bottom lip. She looked so sexy and innocent at the same time that he wanted to jump on her right then and there. The feeling was so strong and irresistable that his feet shoke ever so slightly from the sheer panic that he might not be able to contain himself.  
"Lets get going then." He said with as much enthusiasm as if he had just won the lottery, but then again, he kind of had. He chugged the rest of his drink and stood up. She gasped. He grinned down at her. She was short, about 5'4 he guessed, and came only up to about his shoulder.  
"Do you want me to take that for you?" He asked, indicating the big black bag next to her.  
"Oh, no it's fine,-" Without hesitating he picked up the bag. It was the size os a pillow but probably weighed more than she did, he wondered what she had in there.  
"It's heavy." She said apologetically.  
"Ha." He snorted, rolling his eyes. He began walking to the exit and slowed down when he realized she was almost sprinting to keep up.  
"So why are you looking for Charlie? Are you family or something?" Maybe that would explain why she smelled so much like someone he knew. . . .  
"Ya, something like that." He shot her a questioning look. "I'm his daughter." She clarified. Then it hit him, what it was about her that was so familiar, he had been trying to block it out, but there was no need to now, the memories no longer pained him. She looked excrutiatingly like Bella, only a bit more colorful. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed the similarities between the two girls earlier, and felt stupid for not realizing it as soon as she mentioned Charlie.  
"Oh." He recovered. "He's never uh, mentioned you before." He looked over to see if he'd hurt her feelings.  
"That doesn't suprise me." She said not looking the least bit offended. He relaxed instantly. "He gave me up for adoption when I was born . . . He doesn't know I'm, stoping by."  
"Wow." He whistled.  
"So how do you know him?" She asked, changing the subject.  
"He's a friend of my dads."  
Once they were outside he tried to remember how he had gotten there, everything had been such a blur. . . ."_Oh crap." _He muttered.  
"What?" She asked, a nervous edge to her voice. She got the picture when he stopped next to the glossy black bike.  
"You don't, uh, mind do you?" He asked. He knew he should probably call a cab, if she was a daughter of Charlie and he let her on that bike . . . he didn't even want to finish that thought.  
"No, not at all." She grinned. "That's a old Harley Sprint, right?"  
"Uh, ya . . . you know motercycles?" He asked bewildered.  
She grinned. "You know, everyone may not be what they seem."  
"You have no idea." He muttered. "I didn't bring any helmets, and you'll have to hold your bag, is that ok?"  
"Ya that's fine." She said, reaching for the bag. He let go of it and watched as she slung it over her shoulder. He wondered how the weight of it didn't drag her down. "So how far is it?"  
"Hmm," He calculated the distance. "Legally? About an hour, but I can get us there quicker."  
Her only reply was to grin wider.

**Cut to pg. 547, Bella & Edward are back on and she just explained to Charlie where she was for 3 days. After her shower, & while Charlie is cooling down, he remembers something important he has to tell Bella that will come as a shock to everyone... **  
"Well, there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out." He swallowed nervously. "Renee's going to _murder_ me."  
"Dad what is it?" I asked bewildered. Twenty minutes ago he had been seething with anger and now he looked as guilty as if he had been convicted of murder. I stopped trying to dry my hair and quickly wrapped the wet mess in a towl, giving him my full attention.  
"You have a sister." He blurted out. I started at him wide-eyed for a minute, not sure if I had heard right.  
"Sorry, I think I still have some water in my ears, what did you say?"  
"You have a sister." He repeated. "A full sister... named Angelina." I sat very still not sure how to process this new information. It was actually kind of ridicoulus when you thought about it. I had embraced the idea of vampires easily, and had been ok with the idea of werewolves, so why couldn't I accept that I had a sister?  
"Say something." Charlie pleaded.  
"Um... I don't really know what to say dad." I stuttered. "How did this happen?"  
"Right." And he launched into his tale. "After your mother left, she came back. Two years later to be exact, to uhh... get some things she left behind."  
"After two years?" I interupted.  
"Well, you know how she is." He continued. (Renee came for money, she later explains, Charlie tries to save Renee embarasment though and covers it up.) "Anyway, one thing led to another and..." He looked at me like a kid caught with his fingers in the cookie jar.  
"And then what happened?" I prodded.  
"That was when Angelina, Lina, was concieved, but neither of us knew it then. So after Renee got what she came for she left. I begged her to stay, but she kept saying it was a mistake, over and over again." He shook his head, lost in memories. I felt bad for him, at that moment he looked _ages_ older, and all the anger I had felt for being lied to for eighteen years vanished. He went on without prodding. "She called two months later to say she was pregnant, and we agreed to be a family again, but we were doing it for all the wrong reasons, at least she was. By the time Lina was born it was as clear as day that it wasn't going to work out. You're mother didn't want to split the two of you up, but I was selfish Bella. I thought that if Renee got both of you I would never see the three of you again. I needed someone or I was afraid it would seem like none of you existed, and I couldn't bear that." I could sympethise with that. "We didn't want to get the law involved, so we agreed to disagree. Since Renee allready had you, she could keep you, under the condition that you visited every summer. As for Lina, we decided to give her to a mutual friend to be raised, Annealie. We both had known Annealie for years, and she had been trying to have kids for the longest time. After a while she looked into adoption but that wasn't working either. Lina made her the happiest women in the world, and we decided it would be for the best if we let Lina think Annealie was really her mother, we thought that would be easier on everyone."  
And with that his novel ended. I think that was more than I had ever heard Charlie say in all my years of knowing him combined. I was speechless, what were you supposed to say to a story like that?  
"Why now?" I finally asked. "Why tell me now?"  
Charlie sighed. "Lina's here, in Forks."  
**  
Chapter 2, Angelina  
**"She's what?" My voice shot through 2 octaves.  
"She found her birth certificate at home. I suspected she'd come here as soon as Annealie called me. Forks is much closer to Montana than Phoenix." He stopped when he saw my expression. "Bells?"  
I could feel the color draining from my face. "Bella?" He asked, this time his voice was urgent.  
"I'm fine." I gasped, just then the doorbell rang. Edward. I jumped and ran to get the door as I tried to steady my breathing. Victoria was after me. There was a girl running around who smelled, and maybe looked, just like me. The feeling in my stomache was ten times worse than when I had found out Victoria was hunting me. I had put my own sister, and innocent sixteen year old girl, I calculated in my head, at rise. I had to find her and tell her to get out of Forks, fast.  
The minute I opened the door and Edward took in my expression, he rushed forward and embraced me. "It's ok." He whispered into my hair soothingly. Amazingly, I was calmed.  
"He wasn't thinking about it until he actually told you." I didn't say anything.  
"Bella, are you ok?" The voice was not velvet smooth and I forced my eyes open, breaking out of Edwards embrace.  
"I'm fine dad, lets talk about this later." I grabbed Edwards and and pulled him upstairs towards my room. Charlie didn't object. Once the door was closed I took one look at Edward and knew that he knew. Of course he knew.  
"Alice." Was all he said. We were both quiet for a while, I finally broke the silence.  
"Well, what are we going to do? Victoria might find her!" My voice shook and he gathered me in his arms again.  
"Be patient." He said, his voice almost angry. I was about to ask him what he ment when the phone rang. Rushing down the steps as quick as I dared to go, I ran for the phone.  
"Hello?" I asked, picking up on the third ring.  
"Hey, Bella!" It was Jacob. Under any other circumstances I would have been elated.  
"Jake, this isn't a good time --."  
"Sure it is." He said cheerfully. "I have someone for you to meet." Suddenly I understood. Why Alice hadn't known ahead of time... she couldn't see werewolves. Edward had figured it out much quicker than I had. I swore. How could I have been so stupid?  
"Bella?" I could hear Jacob asking as I put the reciever on the counter. I was vaguely aware of Edward picking up the phone and saying we would be right over.  
"Dad?" I called. "Where is Lina?"  
"She's with Jacob." Charlie said, he still hadn't left the couch. "She met him at Port Angeles and he brought her here. He was showing her around until you got here."  
"I'm going down to La Push to meet her." I said.  
"Allright. Do you want me to come?" Charlie asked akwardly.  
"No, I'll be back later." I said, my voice hallow. Within seconds Edward and I were speeding towards La Push, and for once I didn't object.


End file.
